Compounds which have a similar overall structure to the aryl-substituted polycyclic amines described herein and have a pharmacological effect have been described in the prior art. WO95/03302 discloses aryl ethers of bicyclic amino alcohols having a calcium-antagonistic effect. WO2002010146 describes an amidoaryl ether of hydroxyquinuclidine as antagonist of the 11CBY receptor for the treatment of obesity.
Compounds having an MCH-antagonistic effect for the treatment of obesity are described in the prior art (examples: WO2001021577, WO2003035624, WO2002089729, WO2002006245, WO2002002744, WO2002057233, WO2003045313, WO2003097047, WO2002010146, WO 2003087044).
The invention was based on the object of providing compounds which bring about a weight reduction in mammals and are suitable for the prevention and treatment of obesity and diabetes and the diverse sequelae thereof.
Surprisingly, a series of compounds which modulate the activity of MCH receptors has been found. The compounds are distinguished In particular by antagonism of the MCH1R.